The present invention relates to techniques for use in interbody fusion procedures, instruments for performing such procedures, and implants insertable in the spinal disc space. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to implants, methods and instruments for use in a posterior lateral approach to the disc space, including a transforaminal approach.
Normally intervertebral discs, which are located between endplates of adjacent vertebrae, stabilize the spine and distribute forces between the vertebrae and cushion vertebral bodies. The spinal discs may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease or aging. A herniated or ruptured annulus fibrosis may result in nerve damage, pain, numbness, muscle weakness, and even paralysis. Furthermore, as a result of the normal aging processes, discs dehydrate and harden, thereby reducing the disc space height and producing instability of the spine and decreased mobility. Most typically surgical correction of a collapsed disc space includes a discectomy (surgical removal of a portion or the entire intervertebral disc). The discectomy is often followed by restoration of normal disc space height and bony fusion of the adjacent vertebrae to maintain the disc space height.
Access to a damaged disc space may be accomplished from several approaches to the spine. One approach is to gain access to the anterior portion of the spine through a patient's abdomen. However, extensive vessel retraction is often required and many vertebral levels are not readily accessible from this approach. A posterior approach may also be utilized. However, this typically requires that both sides of the disc space on either side of the spinal cord be surgically exposed. This may require a substantial incision or multiple access locations, as well as extensive retraction of the spinal cord. To alleviate problems associated with both anterior and posterior approaches to the spine, a posterior lateral approach, such as a transforaminal approach, to the disc space may be utilized. While it is desirable to place one or more implants in the disc space so that the load of the spinal column is evenly distributed, accurate placement of implants in the disc space from a single posterior lateral approach has heretofore been extremely difficult. Thus, this approach to the spine is seldom used in practice.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved instruments, implants and techniques for use in a posterior lateral approach to the disc space that allows unilateral disc space preparation and implant insertion to provide bilateral stability to the subject disc space.